Just For Laughs
by Tonycakes
Summary: Sarina Gibson thought she was in for a normal take your daughter to work day at Arkham Asylum. Now she's up against the Joker. Does this fifteen year old stand a chance? Or is there a secret about Sarina even she doesn't know?
1. Take Your Daughter to the Asylum Day

Chapter 1

Take your daughter to work day. The dumbest idea in all of creation. My mother was a psychiatrist in, guess where, arkham asylum. Every night at dinner she'd come home with a new story to tell. However, I never actually wanted to go there. The idea of bumping into the Joker, Bane, Riddler or any of those psychos, to be completely honest, scared the crap out of me. I wasn't going to tell my mother that though. We'd probably have some family therapy session. That day, I threw on my yoga pants, and and an old t-shirt. I didn't even worry about my hair. My makeup was sub par. It didn't matter. I was in a bad mood. And on top of all that, it was father's day. A day I hated even more then take your daughter to work day because I didn't have a dad. Mom said he was a dead beat she met in college. So I got in the car as we took the long drive to the asylum. Yes. This is exactly how I pictured my thursday morning.

"Good morning Miss Gibson." The Doctors would say as we past them in the halls. My mother would reply with a "Good morning." or "How's the family?" I was on high alert. My mother acted like it was completely normal to walk past a psychopath. I was freaked out. My mother led me to her office. We sat for a while. Talked. Well, my mom talked to other doctors. I just kinda sat there. Well…..until dinner. My mom had packed a ton of snacks and two lunches but that was gone by three. Plus, mom was working late. Again.

"Sarina dear, could you go pick up some dinner for us?" My mom asked. I looked up at her.

"Pick up dinner?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I keep it in the fridge upstairs. Just take the elevator."

"Huh…..elevator." I mumbled to myself. I stood up and walked down the halls. I tried to stay right in the middle of the hall. Some of the prisoners, er, patients tried to…..talk to me. It was scary enough. Until I turned the hall and saw him….The Joker. He was strapped up to…..something…. as he was pushed down the hall. Batman was walking right next to him.

"Your mom sent you for dinner, huh?" One of the guards asked. I'd met him a couple times before.

"She has excellent timing." I replied.

"C'mon, I got your back. It's on the way up." He said.

"Great." I mumbled, joining the entourage around The Joker. Could my day possibly get worse? I stood right in between that guard and Batman. That felt like a safe position.

"Batman, some guards and a little girl. Whatta party." The Joker laughed in the elevator.

"Ignore him." Batman mumbled to me. Never thought I'd see batman in my entire life. Much less have a conversation with him.

"Trust me, I'm trying." I replied.

"So what are you in for sweetheart?" Joker asked. I looked around the elevator. "Yes I'm talking to you."

"Eh, leave her alone!" My guard friend snapped.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Joker snapped. He turned his attention back to me. "I never got an answer."

"My mom works here." I replied meekly, hoping he'd stop talking to me.

"Judging by that bleach blond hair, I'm guessing your Gibson's daughter." The joker replied. Now I was really confused. My mom was a brunette.

"How'd you-?" I started to ask.

"Don't talk to him." Batman snapped.

"What's wrong Batman? Think I'll hurt the wittle girl when I'm all tied up?" The Joker questioned. Batman didn't reply. The elevator stopped on it's desired floor and the doors opened.

"It was nice chatting with you." The Joker said as he was pushed down the hall. "See you soon Sarina!" He called. I tensed up. How the heck did the Joker know my name? So I go to the fridge and grab a couple salads. I'm about to get my sweet patotie out of there when I notice a commotion. Now, every fiber in my body is telling me to leave. However, I'm too curious. I run up to look at what's going on. Batman is now busy beating up a bunch of thugs.

"What's going on?" I ask someone.

"Joker's loose." He replied. I gulped. Didn't like that answer. "I suggest you get back up to your mom."

"Right." I would suggest that too. I rushed to the elevator and pressed the button. A voice crackled over the intercom.

"Uh uh uh. Not so fast dearie. None of you are getting out of here anytime soon. Besides. I have special plans for you Serina." The Joker's voice said. I could just picture that grin on his face. I kept pressing the elevator button over and over again but it wouldn't work. It was stuck! I seriously felt like I was going to cry. I walked back to the main area. The window was broken. I'm guessing Batman. Joker isn't' strong enough to break that thing.

"How are we getting out of here?" I questioned. One man looked at me. With fear in his eyes.

"I have no idea." He said.

I had to get out of there. The 'men in charge' sat me down with a cup of coffee and a blanket wrapped around me. Like it was going to calm me down. It didn't work. I had to get out of there! I surveyed my surroundings. A ventilation shaft. I could sneak through and find a way out. Perfect. I made sure no one was looking and crawled in. I easily squirmed through the ventilation shafts. Making sure I was going up. My hair was covered in cobwebs. I saw a bright light at the end of the path. Maybe it was the way out! I rushed up to the end of the tunnel. It wasn't the way out. I looked through the exit and saw ten, no twenty, no thirty of those thugs Batman was fighting! I wanted to shriek but I slammed a hand over my mouth.

"Alright, Joker wants all the Doctors found." Said one of the thugs. "You ten, guard the room. See anyone at all. Shoot 'em." Twenty thugs laughed as they left the room. Ten stayed. I gulped. Right across the room was my exit. A way out of the Asylum. There I could find my mom and get out of here! The only problem was I was faced with ten buff angry thugs and I was a small lanky fifteen year old. I didn't see this working out. I had to think. There had to be a way. There was always a way. All I had to do was sneak around the room. All stealthy like. I pushed open the grate and crept out. I Inched around the walls of the room. Ducking behind a crate whenever someone was looking. I was so close. SO CLOSE! But just as i was about to sneak out the door I tripped over a crate. Boxes went tumbling. All eyes were on me.

"SHOOT HER!" An angry voice shouted. I ducked as bullets flew and crept back into hiding.

"Where'd she go?" A man snapped.

"FIND HER! NOW!" Another one added. They were all searching for me. Eventually they'd find me crouched inside of this box. Think Sarina! Think! I looked around. There had to be something that could help! I noticed a can in a nearby box. I'd seen it before. On the news. Joker's laughing gas. Extremely poisonous. Anyone who breathed it would die. Laughing. I smiled. Perfect. I snatched the canister, opened it and chucked it. The contents burst open and ran for the door. Before they could shoot me, they started to breath in the poison. I slammed the door shut behind me and heard it. The most horrible cackling I had ever heard. I couldn't listen any longer. I was outside. Good on me. But there could be more thugs any where. I made my way through the bushes. Trying to be as still as I could. Ding dong. Someone was coming over the loud speaker.

"Why Sarina. Ten of my men down. I'm impressed." Joker's voice buzzed throughout the grounds. How did he know? he must have cameras everywhere. "Now here's the deal kid, I've got Mrs. Gibson tied up in the observation room. You're goal is to save her without any of my men spotting you. They have been given full permission to shoot you on sight." I gulped. "Oh I do hope for your sake that you can do this. Because if you die, Mrs. Gibson dies. Good luck, doll face. You're gonna need it." The speaker went off. This wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Game On

Chapter 2

I'm screwed. How the hell am I going to get to the Observation room without being spotted! They grounds were covered in thugs and the Observation deck was on the other side of the island. I took some deep breaths. I had to think. There was always a way, right? I glanced around my surroundings. A lot more men then before. No gas in sight. I was going to need some help. Batman. He could help me. Right? He helps everyone! Naw, he wouldn't help me. He's bring me back to the main area and then go after her himself. Well, he'll save her right? No. Joker said I had to go. If Batman shows up instead of me he'll kill her right away. Besides, if I get sent back those men there will keep a closer eye on me. There's no way I'd be able to sneak out a second time. No. I needed someone else besides Batman to help me. But….who? Then I thought of it. There was someone I could reason with. Someone I could relate to. But she was pure evil. And it'd be dangerous. But is there's anyone I can talk to, she'd be it. Poison Ivy.

The Prison cell was right up ahead. There was enough little buildings to cover my way. It was just across the way. I crept right through and made my way into the cell block. Poison Ivy was hidden amongst these psychos. I just knew it. They called out to me. The….patients. Most of the things they said made my ears turn red. But I kept walking. I had a mission. I knew her cell right when I saw it. A bigger cell then the others. I wonder who she seduced to get that. I walked right up to the glass.

"Ivy….I know you're in there." I called. There was some kind of red mist. Hard to see through. All of a sudden she appeared. Like a ghost. Ivy was gorgeous. I knew the news said she was beautiful but I gotta say, I was jealous.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"My name…." I choked. I had to swallow my fear. I couldn't let her intimidate me. "My name is Sarina Gibson and I need your help." Ivy looked shocked.

"My help?" She asked with a ghoulish grin.

"Yes….. Joker's holding my mother captive. I need to get over to the observation room without any of the guards seeing my. I was hoping you could use your plants to conceal me." She looked deeper into my eyes. As if she was trying to look into my should. It took every fiber in my body not to look away.

"What's in it for me?" She asked. I knew this question would come.

"What do you want?" I countered. "I can't get you out of here. I don't have a key."

"No, you wouldn't." Ivy said. "Let's just say, you owe me a favor." I didn't like the sound of that. No one likes owing someone. What if she had me kill someone? But what else did I have to offer?

"Okay." I sighed.

"Excellent. I can hide you up until the building. That's the best I can do." Ivy explained.

"It's all I need." I replied. I could go through the vents once I get in the building. "Thanks." I turned on my heels and went out of the building.

"That's no all." She snapped. I turned around. "See this mist?" I nodded. "This is what keeps me from controlling the plants. I can't help you unless you get rid of this mist." Get rid of the mist. I could manage that. Right?

"How can I do that?" I asked.

"There's an emergency fan in here. The mist is poisonous to anyone else so they had an emergency release in case anyone else got stuck in here." Ivy explained. "Just activate it and I'll help you."

"Kay." I said. I still didn't really get how I was going to turn the fan on. I walked up to the fan. Looked like you just needed to enter a code. If I knew the code, this would be a lot easier. My mom would know the code. Wait….she must have told me the code at least once in my life! My mom was bad at remembering things and she used the same could for everything. What code did she use everyday that I would know. I had to think. Think of every password and code she ever told me. It hit me. The garage code! 8051! I gave it a try.

"Emergency Fans activated." A robotic voice announced. The fans started up immediately. I smirked. I did it! The robotic voice spoke again. "Fans will automatically disengage in approximately thirty minutes. Prisoner procedures will be reinitiated." I thought about this. That means the mist will come back. My smile faded.

"Ivy, I can only give you thirty minutes." I replied. "Plenty of time." She replied. I smiled. Maybe I didn't screw up as bad as I thought. "What are you waiting for?" She practically hissed. I didn't reply as I walked out of the building. As soon as I exited the building I jumped into the bushes. As soon as I was concealed in them, the bushes grew. Stretching out around me. I didn't have to crawl. I could walk right along the path the bushes were taking me. Ivy was truly remarkable. No wonder she's a super villain. I still hated the idea of owing her. What could could possibly have to do for her? I pushed that thought aside for the moment. I was going to save my mother. That's that. Apparently none of the thugs noticed. I assumed most of my path was tucked up against the buildings and carefully hidden. Smart gal Ivy was. The bush path ended right in front of my building. Perfect. I crept out of the bushes and into the building.

Two thugs paced around the front hall. Sporting guns. Big guns. I didn't like the looks of that situation, so I went through a nearby vent. Making my way through the building. So close. I would glance out the vents occasionally. Seeing a sight I wasn't so happy to see. More thugs and more guns. I would hurry away from that area as fast as I could. Eventually I looked out of a vent and say it. Observation Room. Written on a sign in big letters. My heart lifted. I carefully pushed open the grate and looked up and down the hall. Empty. I sighed with relief. Entering the room.

There she was. My mother. Strapped to a table. I wanted to run out to here. But I stopped myself. This could be a trap. I looked around the room. Any one could be in there with us. I jumped as the television screen flashed on. The joker sat there with a wicked grin.

"Brava Sarina! You've managed the impossible. Give yourself a good pat on the back." He smirked.

"I'm here to get my mother back." I replied. It didn't sound as brave and confident as I wanted it to. It came out as more of a whimper. He wagged his finger.

"Ah Ah Ah. We're not done yet my dear. No. Far from it." The Joker replied. My heart sank. No, it plummeted. "Not once have I seen you fight. How am I going to know how strong you are." I guess he could see the fear on my face. He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm starting you off easy." BAM! A big buff man jumped from….out of nowhere! He cracked his knuckles.

"This is gonna be too easy." He laughed. Grinning with his yellow teeth. I could see tears well up in my mother's eyes. She had as much confidence in me as I did. Before I knew his fist made contact. With my face. I fell right on my butt. It hurt! bad! but there was no time to cry like a baby like I wanted to. The other fist was coming my way. I rolled out of the way and jumped through his legs. Before he could turn around. I jumped on his back. He was trying to rip me off of him, but his biceps and triceps were in the way. It took both of my arms to wrap around his neck and I squeezed. Squeezing as hard as I possibly could. he came up with a new plan and started banging my against the wall. I felt a sharp burst of pain in my ribs every time I hit the wall. His hits were slowly weakening. I was doing it. After another minute or so, he fell on the ground. Face first. K.O. I stood up and stared at the body. Did I do that? Really? I'm not quite sure. I never imagined for a moment in my life that I was capable of knocking out a big thug like him. My mom made a noise. My mom! Forgot she was here. I quickly untied her. She hugged me so tightly I thought I was going to blackout too.

"Ain't that adorable?" The Joker's voice asked in a sweet voice. We both looked up at the TV. "I think I'm going to be sick." I was mad. I was sick of his game. I glared at him through the monitor.

"Game over." I spat angrily ripping the TV out of the wall. I smashed it into a million bits. I thought I was done with the Joker. Until he came over the monitor.

"I've never seen you angry, Sarina. It's a good look on you." He laughed. "I hope to see it more often." I had to process what happened. Did I really just get angry? AT THE JOKER? Am I the biggest idiot on the planet or what? What happened to me just then? That's when I heard it. That noise I heard less then an hour ago. That cackling. I turned. My mother was breathing in the toxic gas as It was spreading into the room. The Joker's laugh boomed over the speakers. "Game on!" I grabbed my mother's hand. There was another room. Right in this one. A Doctor and a guard were in there and the doors were going into lockdown. I pushed my mother into the room as the door slammed shut on me. The Doctor and guard banged on the door. Trying to open it for me. There was no use. I had to get above the area before the gas got to me. So I climbed. I climbed up as fast as I could. I felt the urge to burst out laughing as I breathed in whiffs of the gas. I fought it. I was basically clawing the wall and standing on anything I could get my feet on. Luckily, there were enough light fixtures and grates to get me up there. Luckily, I we climbed on the rock wall in gym. I was just lucky. Eventually I made it to a vent. I looked back down at the room. No going back now. The room was filled with gas. At least my mother was safe. That's all that mattered. I crawled back into the vent. There had to be a way to get back to my mom. I crawled through those vents for hours but never found a way back to that room. I just had to accept that I wasn't getting back to my mom anytime soon. That room though wouldn't protect them form the gas long. Batman would get her out of there. Yeah, I almost forgot. Batman was here. Why was I so worried? I made my way out into an empty room. The speakers came on in that room.

"You know Sarina, you're like a little lost puppy. Scared and alone. Just trying to get back to her mommy." The Joker taunted. As much as I hated that analogy. I knew he was completely right. "However, there are things you need to do before you can be reunited with your mother." I leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor. No, no, no. This isn't fair! I can't do this! Why does Joker expect me to do this? "I saw something in you Sarina. Something I liked. That anger. Oh! I loved it! I want to see more. Each of my guard have their own key. To access the doors to the asylum. You're fifteen right? Bring fifteen of those keys to the Botanical gardens within the next hour." Or what? I questioned to myself? My mother's safe. What does he have over me know. "Or what, you may ask. If you fail, I kill fifteen random civilians. One for every key I didn't get. Could you live with fifteen innocent lives on your conscious?" He paused as if he was waiting for an answer. Or if he just wanted me to think about it. "Your hour starts now, Sarina. Better get moving."


	3. A Gift and A Fight

Chapter 3

If my countdown hadn't just started I would be sobbing in the corner. I didn't had time to sob. I had to act. I had to get 15 keys to the asylum in an hour. I had no idea how I was even going to approach the problem! Much less actually do it. I was rushing through the vents to the exit. I needed to think. So far thinking had helped me a lot. I could…..sneak up behind them and yank it out of there pocket! No….they had guns. I had…well new plan. I was deep in thought when I bumped into something. Something buff. I got scared and slowly looked up. I sighed with relief when I saw it was Batman. What.

"Batman?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be here." He replied.

"I have to be here." I sighed. He kept crawling forward and i crawled backward. "Joker kidnapped my mother, I had to save her and now he's sending me on a wild goose chase!"

"I'll take care of it." Batman replied. Soon I was able to stand up outside of the vents. Batman stood in front of me. If I didn't know it was Batman, I would've peed my pants. He was such a tall ominous figure. Dressed in black. Big and strong. He towered over me.

"I can't risk it." I said, staring at my shoes. It was hard to look in his eyes. So intimidating. "If I don't play his game he's going to kill 15 innocent lives. I can't live with that on my conscience. No one deserves to die." I didn't mention the ten men I killed. I didn't even want to mention it. I strongly believed no one deserved to die. Even bad thugs like them. I felt bad enough as it was. But if Joker killed those others because of me….I think I'd join him up here in the looney bin. Batman just stood there. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. His piercing intimidating eyes. "I….I have to do this." I forced all my confidence into those words. He just nodded. He pulled something out of his utility belt. It was….

"Take it." He said, handing it to me.

"I can't take your Batarang." I replied firmly. He forced it into my hands.

"I have plenty of them. You need it more then I do." Batman said. With that he walked back into the vent. I still couldn't believe he just let me go. I was sure he was going to send me back or force me to stay here. But I couldn't believe a lot of things today. Maybe he knew the only way to save them was if I went. Maybe…..he actually has faith in me. I laughed to myself. No…it must be something else. He probably just didn't have any time to deal with me. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I didn't have time for this! There was work to be done! I climbed back into the vents. I made my way out of the building. There was a guard right outside the door. Alone. I looked at the batarang. I had to figure this thing out. I aimed it carefully at the thug and snapped my wrist. Boom! Knocked him down. The batarang flew perfectly back into my hand. I smiled. But he wasn't knocked out yet. He was just dazed and confused. I ran up to him and punched him in the head as hard as I could. My knuckles burst into pain. The thug groaned and then went quiet. No….he wasn't dead. Just knocked out. That was a lot quicker then jumping on his back. I looked at the batarang and kissed it proudly. This gift from Batman, was my golden ticket. I quickly found the card in his pocket. One key, fourteen more to go. I crept through the grounds. Taking out thugs who were by themselves. Within the the next half hour I had twelve keys. I was ecstatic. I had gotten wicked good at this! If I could keep this rate up I'd be finished in no time. But I got too cocky. Too proud. Because as I was about to attack another thug, I was grabbed from behind. My natural instinct was to scream and kick like a little girl but everything just kinda froze when I felt a gun on the back of my head. I closed my eyes. This was it.

"What are you doing stupid? Joker wants her alive!" The other thug snapped. I peeked open an eye. He wants me alive? Why am I so special? The gun slammed against my head.

"Get up, Bitch." He growled. I did as I was told. I had never been in this position before and I never wanted to be in it again. I was dead. Joker probably wanted to kill me himself. Oh god oh god oh god. But….there was a way out. There was always a way out. I looked around. Okay, I was being marched down the street by two buff men. Yes, they were both buff. I had to use that against them….But how? I smirked. Of course! The answer was right in front of me! Literally! I jumped up on the first man's back.

"HEY!" He shouted. He had as much trouble getting me off as the first guy did. However, bow he had a buddy to help him. The other guy dropped his gun and tried to yank me off of the other man. I held on tighter. The guy was choking. The second guy was to focused on getting me off to notice. As soon as I felt the first guy begin to fall I jumped off him and grabbed the gun. The first man was knocked out and I was holding a gun to the second one.

"Give me your key." I said.

"What?" he asked. I guess I was too quiet.

"GIVE ME YOUR DAMN KEY!" I shouted. He heard me loud and clear that time. He tossed his key to me and I caught it. Tucking it away with the others. "Now give me your buddy's." He did. I now had fourteen. Fifteen minutes left for my fifteenth key. "Okay….now get down, put your hands on your head and count to a hundred." If he could count that high. He did. Slowly but surely. I slowly stepped away. Heck, I kinda ran back into the bushes. I was painting. That was one of the scariest moments of my life. Oh god. Did I really yell at that thug? I was pretty loud too. I bet Joker heard me loud and clear. Okay. Okay. One more key left. I crept through the grounds once again. Looking for my last key. That's when I saw him. He was a big man. No, a giant man. He made all those other thugs look like kindergardeners. He didn't need a gun. He was scary enough. However, I did. I jumped out of the bushes and aimed the gun right at him. He didn't even flinch. "Give me your key." He looked at me and smiled.

"Why should I?" He asked. "You're just a scared little girl with a gun."

"I said give me your key." I repeated. He laughed.

"You don't scare me." He spat.

"I have a gun." I pointed out.

"I see that. But you don't have the balls to use it." He sneered. I aimed the gun. But not at any of his vital organs.

"You won't either if you don't give me the key." I replied. That grin poured off of his face. He covered his prized possessions. "Key please." He quickly handed it to me. "Thanks." I ran off before he could change his mind. I didn't want to hold this gun anymore. I didn't like who I was with it. But I couldn't let anyone else find it. I tucked it away somewhere in the woods. I had five minutes left. Plenty of time to get to the botanical gardens. If I sprinted. That's exactly what I did. I ripped open the doors of the botanical gardens to find the one and only Harley Quinn.

"She's here Mr. J!" She spoke into a walkie talkie. "Excellent." Joker's voice crackled over the receiver. Harley looked up at me.

"Keys kid." She said, holding out her hand. She counted them up. She pulled out the walkie talkie. "She got 'em all Puddin."

"Give the Walkie Talkie to her." Joker snapped. Harley held it out to me.

"It's for you." She chirped. I grabbed it and spoke.

"You wanna talk to me?" I asked cautiously.

"Will you cease to amaze me Sarina?" He questioned. He paused. I didn't reply. "There's something about you Sweetheart. Something fantastic."

"Thanks." I replied. "Are we down yet?" I asked. Joker laughed. I took that as a no.

"But the party hasn't even started!" Joker cackled. "You're invited Sarina. But there's much to do before it starts."

"What next?" I snapped.

"Oooh. You're irritated. It's similar to your anger. You know how much I love it!" Joker said.

"Why the fascination with my emotions?" I questioned. I really wanted to know.

"You intrigue me Sarina. I need to get to know. See what makes you tick." Joker replied.

"You still didn't answer my first question." I reminded him.

"Oh yes. You're next challenge." He said with joy. "You're looking at it." I looked up at Harley Quinn. She waved at me with a smile.

"You want me to fight your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Everyone loves a good cat fight." The Joker replied. "Have fun." With that Harley kicked me in the face. I was shocked and nearly fell over. But I regained my balance. I punched her in the jaw. I don't think I threw that punch right. Your thumb goes in your fist right? BAM! Another kick to the face. I wasn't going to let her push me around. I was going to show Joker that he couldn't knock me down. I kicked her and then punched her and then I punched her again. I was about to kick her when she back flipped, dodging it. She came up behind me and hit me with something…..hard. I turned around. She was a little fuzzy, but I was still able to fight her. Kick, Kick, punch. I think I was starting to get a hang of this whole kicking and punching thing. Harley jumped and I was pinned on the ground.

"I don't know why Mr. J likes you, kid. But he does." She said to me. I struggled but I was pinned nice and tight. "If you think you're gonna steal my man I swear to god-"

"I have no intention of taking your man, Harley. Besides, why would he want a fifteen year old girl?" I asked. She pulled back her fist, ready to punch me. As she was about to strike, I caught her fist. She tried the other one, I caught it too. I pushed her off me with all her might. Her head slammed into a wall and she was knocked out. K.O. I stood up and looked at her. She wasn't dead. She'd probably wake up in less then an hour. The walkie talkie buzzed on.

"You did it again sweets." The Joker said. I picked up the walkie talkie. "Are you cheating?"

"No." I replied.

"Good." Joker snapped. "I'm going to have to make these a little harder. They're too easy for you." I sighed. How long could I keep doing this? My luck would run out sooner or later. "Somewhere on the island, I've hidden a silver joker card. Find it. And give it to me."

"Where can I find you?" I asked.

"I'll find you." He replied. "I'll give you a half hour this time."

"No hint?" I inquired.

"I'm The Joker. Not the Riddler." He replied. "But you should already know where it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. No answer. The walkie talkie was dead. I sighed. Harley was starting to stir. I had to get out of here. With that, I left. Going out to work on another ridiculous task. Except this time. I would get to talk to Joker. Face to face. I would put a stop to this whole thing. Joker should start praying.


	4. The Bat Signal

Chapter 4

What did he mean by I should already know where it was? I had never seen this mysterious joker card before in my life. It had to mean that it's hidden in plain sight in a room I've already been in. I could just probably retrace my steps and I'd be golden. Simpler right? No…nothing is exactly simple with The Joker. There had to be more to it. Oh well. I'd better start looking. I made my way out of the Botanical gardens and looked all over the grounds. Keeping in mind that it was probably hidden in plain sight. I looked around. On the buildings. In the trees. Everywhere! No such like. I needed to think like the Joker. How can I think like the Joker? He's psychotic! I had to think. I should already know where it is…. Urg! I hate brainteasers. I hope I don't run into the Riddler. I was dealing with enough problems at the moment. Maybe I should try the Observation room? No, it was filled with Joker Gas last time I went. I decided to go anyway. I stared out at the room in shock when I got out of vents. The gas was all gone! Batman. He was good. Those two guys from before where down there. But my mom was nowhere to be seen. I jumped down and burst into the room.

"Where'd my mom go?" I asked.

"Once Batman saved us she went looking for you." The Doctor explained.

"Have you heard from her since?" I questioned. They shook their heads gravely. I ran out of the room.

"Come back!" The guard called. There was no way I was going back. I knew where I had to go. I already knew where it was. Joker was right. It was with my mom. I had to find my mom now. Maybe she's safe! Nah. How would she have the card? I needed to find her. If anyone had seen her….it was Batman. He had probably been all around this island. But how would one go about contacting the Dark Knight?

I placed my cut pants out in the perfect pattern. I was proud of my handiwork. Of course now my legs were freezing in nothing but my spandex. Oh well. It was worth it. I turned on the light signal and placed my pants on top of it. I smiled at the sky. It looked just like a bat. Now all I had to do was wait. I really hoped he would come soon. Ask and you shall receive.

"HE'S HERE!" A thug yelled. I ran up to the railing. There was Batman all right. Except he was up against. Ten thugs. It was hard enough for me to fight one at a time. Much less ten. I had to help him. I rushed down the steps and into the bushes. I aimed the batarang carefully. I knocked one thug down. Batman gave him a good punch to make sure he was K.O. This system went on until there was only one left. Batman took care of him. When he was done he looked over at the bushes I was hiding in. I quickly stood up. He knew I was there. He pointed up at the sky.

"You called?" He asked.

"Have you seen my mom running around here?" I questioned.

"I haven't seen Dr. Gibson since I got her out of the Observation room." Batman replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I think she has something Joker wants." I explained. "I have to get a silver joker card and give it to him. I have fifteen minutes." Batman walked up to me. He picked up my hand and did some sort of scan thing.

"I've got a match on your DNA. I just have to set the cowl to look for similar DNA instead. It'll lead us straight to her." Batman explained.

"You can do that?" I asked shocked.

"Follow me." He said. Batman was a fast walker. But I was able to keep up. We went all over the grounds. My mother must not have been afraid of the thugs because her path was barely hidden. She was probably panicked and didn't think about concealment. Every once in a while a thug would jump out and give us trouble but Batman was able to knock them out in three punches. I was impressed. Maybe he could teach me how to do that sometime. Anyway, the trail stopped right in front of the mansion.

"She must be in there." I proclaimed. Batman carefully opened the door. The room was dark. All the lights were off. I followed batman. He knew where he was going. But let me tell you, it's very difficult to follow a man dressed in all black in a dark room. Suddenly, a spotlight shinned down on us. An electric cage popped up around Batman. He was stuck. I tried to help him out but there was no way out of that.

"Sorry Bats." Joker said. "It's Sarina's turn to play." It sounded like he was in the room. That's when a regular thug stepped into the light. Okay, one thug. I'd done this before. I could handle it. I heard the sound of a spotlight turn on behind me. I turned around and saw him. The Joker. Seeing the Joker tied up or on a TV screen is one thing. Seeing him standing right in front of you is entirely different. He held up a little gun. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. "Look. I've got a new toy." He aimed it straight at me with an evil grin. I froze. I didn't even breathe. Or blink. That's when the Joker turned the gun on the thug. Shooting him. I looked back at the thug. He looked like he was in pain. Why would the Joker shoot his own henchmen? That's when I saw it. He grew and stretched and changed. His muscles quadrupled. His spin ripped through his skin. Once he had completely changed he growled at me. I had to fight this guy all on my own? I spun back towards the Joker. He sneered. "Have fun!" He pulled something from outside of the spotlight. It was my mom. With a silver Joker card stuck on her forehead. No pinned. "Mommy's counting on you." I looked back at the thug. He started to charge. I quickly pulled out the batarang and shot him. I jumped out of the way as he kept running. He eventually ran into a pole. I did what I did with any other thug. I jumped up on his back. If I ever made it out of this asylum alive, I was considering bull riding. He thrashed around and slammed me into the pole then threw me off. I went a good ten feet. You know that old dating 'I can trust him as far as I can through him'? Well he must really trust me. I stood up and regained my balance. I hit him again with a batarang. I jumped on his back once again. There had to be someway to stop him. He would just keep throwing me off. That's when I had an idea. The electric cage! I steered him around towards Batman's cage. It was difficult. But eventually I was an arms length from the cage. I shoved his head in it and then jumped off him. He shrieked in pain as he was electrocuted. The system shorted out and he was down for the count. Batman rushed out of his cage and towards the Joker and my mom. I quickly followed. My mother was tied up to a pole but Joker was no where to be found. Batman ran off to look for him. I helped untie my mother and pull the card off her head. I cringed when the pin came out. Batman came out.

"He's gone." Batman reported.

"Figures." I sighed. I thought I was actually going to end this. No such luck. "I need to get my mother somewhere safe."

"There's a ferry going back to the mainland. The two of you can get on." He said.

"My mom's getting on that ferry. But there's more work for me here. The Joker isn't going to stope himself." I replied.

"I've got that under control." Batman said. "You're getting on that ferry." I sighed.

"Okay." I replied. Batman helped me walk my mother out to the ferry. We both got on. The guards on the boat guided my mother to a seat. I looked up at Batman. "Guess this is it."

"You'll be safe back in Gotham." Batman explained.

"Stop him. Kay?" I said.

"I will." He assured me. I pulled out two walkie talkies, tossing him one.

"Call me when you win." I replied. He nodded. The ferry started up and sailed off towards Gotham. I looked away for a second and Batman was gone. I smiled. He's good. But so am I. None of the guards were looking. I held the walkie talkie up and jumped in the water. I swam as I fast as I could back to the shore. The guards on the boat called to me.

"Get back!" They called.

"Not a chance!" I called back. I tucked the walkie talkie away and looked at the joker card. Joker was smart. I still had to give this to him and I had three minutes left. There had to be a lot more to this card. That's when I noticed a little tiny mark in the corner. A part of a letter. I rubbed the card. That silver was that scratch off stuff on lottery tickets! I practically clawed at it. Once all that crap was off I read the card.

"Meet me where we first met."

The elevator! I shoved the card in my bra and sprinted back to where it all started. Where my simple day turned into this. The Joker was in for it now. He wanted angry Sarina. Well here she was. Going to serve justice.


	5. I Hate Spiders

Hey Readers! Thanks a ton for your reviews and, heck, just for clicking on this story. Really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!)

Chapter 5

I ripped open the doors with all my might. Which was a lot stronger then I thought because the doors banged against the wall. I charged in. Stomping as hard as I could. I wanted him to know I was here. I was pissed! Sick and tired of his ridiculous games!

"JOKER!" I screamed holding up the card. "WHERE ARE YOU?" The elevator door opened all by itself. I sighed. I bet the Joker wanted me to go in there. It would be suicide to walk in there. But Joker told his men he wanted me alive. Maybe I was safe. Luck had been on my side all night, so I decided to walk in. The door closed and started going up.

"So glad you could make it." Joker said, popping up on the TV screens. I glared at him. "You must be dying to see me. After all, you stepped into the elevator that I have complete control over. Just think about it. You're dangling helplessly over nothingness. At the push of a button I could have you plummeting to your doom."

"If you wanted me dead you would've killed me by now." I spat.

"Clever girl, Sarina." The Joker smirked. "I hope you have the wits to survive long enough for my little party." The elevator stopped. "Hopefully we'll chat later." The screen went blank and the door opened. Hopefully? Whatever was out on this floor, was obviously going to try and kill me. I took a deep breath and got my batarang out. I carefully stepped into the room. I looked around at my surroundings. Wherever I was, it wasn't in the asylum. It was that secret cave in that movie, IT. I froze. Spiders. I hated spider. Dozens of the little things were crawling all over the walls. I cringed at the sight they were disgusting. That's when I saw a figure. Hunched over in a chair….in a straight jacket. I crept up to it. I knew it wasn't smart. But I couldn't help myself. I had to know what it was. Soon. I was standing right in front of it. Now that I was in better light. I guessed it was the joker. I recognized that ridiculous green hair. However it was a lot longer then usual. But the figure shot up. It wasn't Joker. It was…me. But I had long, greasy green hair. My green eyes practically glowed. I wore the Joker's signature outfit and my face was covered in makeup. The figure burst out cackling.

"You think you can beat Joker?" It asked through laughs. "That's funny! You actually think a weakling like you can take down one of the greatest criminals in all of Gotham!" I didn't know how to reply. I was still in shock and disbelief. "You're weak. You're a coward." The figure's voice got deeper and deeper as it said this. "You're nothing." That's when the creature violently morphed into a giant spider. It was ginormous. Three times the size of me. I screamed and ran back to the elevator. But there was no elevator. It was…..some strange world. I crouched behind a wall in this strange place. That's when I saw it. No, him. Scarecrow. I should've known. He was at least fifty feet tall. My instincts told me to crouch behind a wall.

"Come out come out little girl." The Scarecrow cooed. I noticed it was just one giant obstacle course. And at the finish line, was the bat signal. There was probably some deep symbolism behind it about my faith in Batman. But there was no time for that now. All I knew was that I needed to get to that signal without Scarecrow seeing me. Great. Just great. Scarecrow was looking the other way and I sprinted to the next wall. I took a deep breath. "I've heard a lot about you Sarina." Why am I so interesting to Gotham criminals? I wasn't even interesting to most boys my age! I ignored him. He was just trying to get a reaction out of me. I jumped over to the next wall. Okay. If I could keep this up I'd be fine. "You're practically a celebrity here at Gotham." I rolled my eyes as I jumped around to the next corner. Scarecrow stuck his fingers into the dirt and out came a skeleton army. rushed towards me. I punched one of them twice and it fell into pieces. This was going to be a lot easier then fighting those thugs. Punch, Kick, K.O. This kept going on until the skeleton army had been wiped out. I continued doing jumping from wall to wall. Scarecrow nearly caught me a couple times. God, how does Batman do this? With his buff stature it would be a lot harder for him to hide. Any way, soon I was jut a few small steps away from the light. He wasn't looking so I rushed up to it. I smirked when I saw my cut up pants glued on the light. Scarecrow turned and looked at me as I flashed the light at him. "NO!"

I wasn't in that obstacle course any more. It looked more like the floor of the hospital. My hair was a tangled mess and my shirt was torn to shreds. With a sigh, I got up off the floor and tried to brush my hair with my fingers. It helped a little, but I still looked like I went through hell and bak. It was because I did. The intercom buzzed on.

"Anyone seen Sarina lately?" Joker questioned. "No? Didn't think so." He went off the intercom. That's when I noticed the card was missing. Where could it have gone? Did Joker take it? I had no idea. One thing was for sure, I had to find Joker. Now how I was going to do that was a problem. Joker could be ANYWHERE on this island. I didn't have time to look over every nook and cranny. A strategy would help a lot right now. That's when I pulled out my walkie talkie. It was the easiest way to contact batman. But, did I want him to know I was here just yet? Maybe he already knew? That's when the walkie talkie crackled to life.

"Sarina." He said. I smiled. Maybe he beat the Joker! No….I just heard him on the intercom a few minutes ago. He did say he'd call me when he won.

"Yes?" I spoke into the walkie talkie.

"I know you're still on the island." He replied. I sighed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, bats." I smirked.

"I see that." Batman said.

"So, what's are next move?" I questioned.

"Well, you're next move is to go find somewhere safe to hide." Batman snapped. A new voice joined the conversation.

"Oh, but Batman. Me and Sarina were having so much fun." Joker added.

"Leave her alone Joker." Batman yelled.

"Joker, when I find you, I swear to god I will kick your ass so hard you'll have to sit on your eyes! Do you hear me?" I screamed. I was sick and tired. This was just getting ridiculous.

"Feisty, I like it." Joker laughed.

"Stay out of this Sarina." Batman snapped.

"I think Sarina can handle herself. After all, she just took down Scarecrow." Joker replied. I smiled. I did, didn't I? No one replied. "Anyway, you two better get ready, the party's starting soon." With that, there was one less voice on the walkie talkie.

"Sarina, do you know why I first let you go?" Batman asked.

"Because you were busy?" I tried.

"No. I saw something in you Sarina." Batman said.

"What exactly did you see?" I questioned.

"Me." He added. I couldn't help but smile. That was one of the greatest compliments anyone could ever give. Me? Like Batman? We were talking about the same person right?

"Are we still talking about me?" I asked.

"Yes. We are." Batman said. "I need you to talk to Poison Ivy for me." I gulped. I still owed her a favor.

"Poison Ivy?" I asked. "I thought she was locked up."

"Harley Quinn let her out." Batman replied. I sighed.

"Why do you want me to talk to her?" I asked

"Ask her where the antidote is for the titan." Batman said.

"Titan?" I questioned.

"It's Joker's new toy." Batman added. Oh. It was that stuff he shot at his thug that made him all…..big..

"Oh." I replied.

"I'll meet you by your makeshift bat signal." I chuckled.

"Okay." I replied. "See you later."

"Bye." Batman was gone. Great. Now I had to talk to Poison Ivy. Might as well start walking. The plants were growing and thriving at the botanical gardens. I knew that's where Poison Ivy was. Where there was a garden, there was Poison Ivy. I walked through the garden when I noticed one of the doorways was covered by bushes. I was about to go around when they opened up for me. Poison Ivy sat by the fountain. Talking to….a vine? I walked in.

"Yes I know we have a visitor. She won't hurt you. I'll kill her if she does." Ivy said to the plant. I gulped. She turned to me. "Why hello there. It's been a while."

"Yeah. It has." I replied, looking her in the eyes.

"Looks like you've been through hell and back." She smirked. "And you're clearly not as much of a coward as you once were." She had a point. Last time I saw her I could barely look into her eyes. Now I didn't find it that difficult. Don't get me wrong, I was still scared shitless. But now, I had disguised my fear with a brave, confident face. First time for everything.

"At lot has happened since we last talked." I said. "I have a quick question for you and then you can get back to….whatever it was you were doing."

"Why should I answer any question you have for me?" She questioned.

"Well, after Joker takes care of me and Batman, I'm sure you'll be high up there on the list." I replied. "If I can stop him, he can't stop you." She smiled.

"What's your question?" She asked.

"I need to know where the antidote is for the…..uh…um…." Oh what was it called?

"Titan?" She questioned. That's it! I nodded. She smiled. "Killer Croc's lair." Did not like the sound of that.

"Oh….okay…..thanks." I said. I turned around and made my way out of the room.

"You still owe me a favor." Ivy reminded me.

"Yes. I realize that." I replied.

"Wouldn't you like to know what it is?" She smirked. Oh boy. Here it goes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You can't let Batman go down and get the antidote." She replied. "It'll destroy my babies." Of course. Something to do with stopping Batman.

"How can we stop Joker if we don't have the antidote?" I questioned.

"That's not my problem." She snapped. "Just remember." As she said this, vines encircled around me. "No one ever breaks a deal with me. If Batman goes after that antidote." The vines were all around me and lifted me into the air, practically choking me. The lifted me up so I was eye to eye with Ivy. My brave face was slowly fading. "I will end you. Got it?" I nodded vigorously. The plants dropped me and I plopped on the floor. "Good. Buh bye love." With that, I left as fast as I could. Okay. I was in a bit of a predicament. Tell Batman and get hunted down by Ivy or not tell Batman and let the Joker take over Gotham. I wasn't a fan of either of those options. There had to be a better way. That's when it hit me. Her exact words : Don't let Batman go after the antidote. What if Batman doesn't go after it? She never said anything about me going down there. But could I handle it? I mean, Killer Croc didn't sound friendly. I had to do this. There wasn't any other way! Batman would be expecting an answer though. I had to tell him something. Basically, I had to lie to Batman. Wasn't the craziest thing I had done today. I snuck up to my makeshift Bat Signal and turned it on. Shortly after, Batman was by my side.

"Did Ivy tell you anything?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. Oh…what was I going to tell him. I had to stall. "Why aren't we talking over Walkie Talkie?"

"Joker could be listening." Batman explained. He had a point. "What did she say?"

"Yes…..The antidote….." I started. "Ivy said it was…..um in the….uh…the Surgery room! Yeah, there's a plant on a desk. It's all…red and….yellow." I smiled. Batman looked at my funny. Analyzing my face.

"You stay here." He said.

"Kay." I replied. I looked down at my shoes. "Are you sure you-" When I looked up he was gone. "Why does he alway do that?" Okay. Now to get to Killer Croc's lair. Batman would figure out I lied really soon. I had to get there before he could stop me. Who would know where he was? One of the guards. But they'd never tell me! There was one person on this whole island who would tell me. Joker. I couldn't use the Walkie Talkie. Batman would hear. I just had to find a TV or something. He usually talks to me through that. I went into the nearest building. The visitor center. At the end of the hall was a Joker dummy with a TV jammed on his head. Perfect. I took two steps towards the screen and Joker's face popped up.

"Well, if it isn't Sarina! Come to visit! How are things?" He asked.

"I'm not here for small talk Joker." I snapped.

"God, do I love you when you're angry." He smirked.

"Good, then you can help me." I replied.

"Help you?" He questioned. "How so?"

"I need to know where Killer Croc's lair is." I said. Joker burst out laughing.

"Killer Croc? HA! He'll tear you into pieces!" Joker cackled.

"You haven't answered my question." I added.

"It's in intensive treatment, sweets. But I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Joker said. "He isn't a big fan of visitors. It'd be suicide. Why do you even want to go there?"

"I owe Ivy a favor. She wants me to save some plant from Croc." I lied.

"Ivy must not like you." He chuckled. "Good luck with that. Hope you'll still be alive for the party." With that the screen went blank. Okay, Intensive Treatment. Okay. Oh god, Joker was right. This was a suicide mission. I was terrified but I had to do this. It was the only to stop Joker. That son of a bitch was going to pay. That is, if I got back alive.


	6. Dead Meat, Literally

Chapter 6

I stared at it. The door to my destiny. Death or Success. I was hoping for success. I was about to leave when I realized, I needed something to put the antidote in. Duh! Luckily I found a test-tube nearby. Hopefully I'd survive this little adventure. Hopefully….. I took a deep breath and yanked the door open. Huh. It looked like some old, smelly sewer system. Great. I made my way around. Inching along the walls. Soon enough I ended up standing in front of a bunch of little rafts floating a top the water. I knew that if I walked two fast, Croc would know where I was. So I had to tiptoe. My steps were light and short. I feared for my life. I was only across one raft when I thought, how was I going to find my way out? I looked down at my walkie talkie. Searching through all the settings. Maybe something in there could help me. Thank god I looked. There was a timer setting on it. I set the timer for thirty minutes and put it down where I started. I could follow the sound back. I only prayed it would be loud enough. It was on the top volume. Maybe it would echo or something. I don't know. Not everyone had a utility belt filled with everything imaginable. I took a deep breath and set back out on my journey. I knew the antidote had to be somewhere in here! Perhaps growing form the ceiling or the walls. I looked around. After a few minutes I found one. Hanging from the ceiling. I smiled. Now how do I get it down? My smile quickly faded. That's when I remembered my batarang! I quickly wiped it out and aimed it at the plant. With a careful flick of my wrist the plant was down on the raft. I got as much of the spores as I could put there was only enough to fill about a third of the test tube. This was obviously not enough! There had to be more around here somewhere. I stood up and turned around.

"RAWR!" Killer Croc shrieked. He burst out of the water landing on a raft. This time I did scream. I quickly covered my mouth. He had to be at least 11 feet. Probably weighing 5 times as much as me. He was some humanoid crocodile mutation. He flashed me his teeth. Flesh rending incisors. "Fresh meat." he snarled. Croc charged towards me. I noticed the electric collar around his neck. Maybe if I hit it, it would turn on. It was worth a shot. With a carefully aimed batarang, I hit Croc in the collar. It shocked him. He screeched in pain as he fell into the water. Tears slid down my cheeks. That was the scariest moment of my entire life. And it wasn't over yet. I walked even slower around the sewer looking everywhere for the antidote.

"I have your scent." I heard him sneer. His bone chilling voice echoed of the walls. I couldn't see him finding me as a good meal. I didn't have that much meat on me. Maybe a midnight snack but…I DIDN'T WANNA THINK ABOUT THIS! I was terrified. I had to hurry up! I found another plant and did my usual routine. I started to walk away when the rafts started shaking. I took this as an opportunity to run. The rafts practically jumped out of the water as I sprinted along. Eventually the rafts returned to normal and I went back to walking. I just knocked down another plant when he burst out of the water again. I froze for a moment as he charged. Petrified. Then my instincts kicked in and I hit him with a batarang. Back in the water he went. "You will be mine you bitch!" I really hoped he was wrong. I filled up my test tube with this last one. I smiled. Now I could get out of here. Wait. How do I get out of here? It had to have been a half hour by now! My plan didn't work….. I was lost. Oh god oh god oh god. Okay, think Sarina, THINK! The rafts began to shake. I started running, no, sprinting. The boards were popping up really fast. Right behind me. If I slowed down for just a second then I was dead meat. Never had that expression been more realistic. Beep Beep Beep! My heart lifted. My walkie talkie! The alarm worked! I ran after it. It was my only chance of leaving with my life. I listened intently. Trying to find the source. I had to run faster and faster because Croc was moving faster and faster. I skidded around the corner and saw it. My exit! Hallelujah played in my head. The church one, not the John Lennon one. The second I was even near my exit the gate slammed shut. The tears began to flow. I was dead as a doornail. I turned around to face my impending doom. KIller Croc was storming towards me. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see it coming. Now, I really didn't see this coming. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me out of the way. BOOOM! I opened my eyes and saw Killer Croc plummeting to his doom. I looked up at my savior. Who else but Batman towered over me. He glowered at me.

"Hi." I smirked innocently. Didn't work. Batman roughly yanked his arm off of me.

"You lied to me." He growled.

"It's a long story Bats. You see, I made a deal with Ivy and-" I started explaining the whole story but Batman cut me off.

"You nearly died!" He shouted. I looked sheepishly at my shoes. If he hadn't shown up when he did, I would've died. I looked up shyly, holding out the test tube.

"I got the antidote." I whimpered, afraid of his harsh tone. His face softened. He yanked open the metal grate with ease. I would not have been able to do that. He held it open so I could get through. We made our way back out of the sewers. It was a lot quicker with Batman and a grappling gun. When we were in the room right before Croc's lair. Batman harshly sat me down in a chair.

"OW!" I proclaimed. Within moments he had me tied to this very uncomfortable seat.

"This time maybe you'll actually stay hidden." He mumbled.

"Why has your opinion on me changed?" I questioned. "Last time you let me go because you thought you saw a bit of yourself in me."

"Your recent stunt has proved me wrong!" He snapped.

"Funny. That's probably the same thing you would do if you were me." I replied. He glared at me and then left me alone in the room. Great. How was I going to stop Joker when I was tied up to a chair. One thing was for sure. Batman was really good at tying knots! I could barely move. I HAD to get out of this. I tapped my hip nervously when I felt my batarang. MY BATARANG! Of course. It was cramped and tight but I carefully cut through the ropes. I stood up and took in a deep breath. Now. To kill Joker. I knew Batman would never do it. He had some sacred code. I'm not a big fan of killing myself. But I've already killed ten men today. One more wouldn't make much of a difference on my conscience (which was screaming how awful I was) especially since it was Joker.

I took a deep breath in. I never thought I would miss fresh air. But I did. After I took a deep breath I stared at my surroundings. Plants were swarming everywhere. Looks like Ivy was busy. But something was up with these plants. They were bigger and stronger then any plants she had ever cooked up. Something was going on here. I knew exactly who would know. The Joker of course! I knew exactly where I had to go. The visitor center. It was easy to get in there. It's like Joker enjoyed my visits.

"Looks like you got out alive." Joker smirked. His ghoulish grin popping on the screen.

"I've noticed." I replied.

"Are you excited for the party?" Joker questioned.

"You have no idea." I sneered. "What's with the plants?"

"You don't know?" He asked. I looked at him. "I gave Ivy a little titan. Perked her right up."

"Of course." I groaned. I turned around and began to storm out.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? It's quite rude to storm out in the middle of a conversation." Joker questioned. I rolled my eyes and left the the visitor center. What was I going to do? Simple really. Stopping Joker. Hunting him down was my primary objective. Now all I had to do was find him. Where could I find Joker? I walked into the next building. It was a start. I felt eyes on me as I strode through the halls. Something was awkward and strange about the feel in the room.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream shouted as a lunatic rushed at me. I jumped out of the way as he ran towards me. I kicked his legs out from under him and then punched him. K.O. Looks like Joker let out all the psychos. Great. Wonder who I'd run into next. I turned into the next room when someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled and fought but they had a tight grip on me. He dragged me into a nearby office. I felt the cool metal up against my throat. I saw our refection in the mirror facing me. Victor Zsasz was holding a knife to my throat. I gulped. Not good.

"You are a lucky girl Miss Gibson. To receive my gift." Victor muttered in my ear.

"Let me go, Zsasz." I replied.

"Why would I let you go, zombie. I am your salvation." He responded. That's when the one and only Joker appeared on a nearby TV.

"Zsasz. What are you doing. This isn't part of the plan." Joker groaned.

"I need the mark." He held up his hand. A blank space was on his wrist. "This is where yours will be." Dumb move. He had loosened his grip on me. With that I kicked him where it hurt. He instantly let go of me. I kicked him in the face. He was on the ground. I pounced on him. He slammed me on the ground, turning the tables. The knife was on my throat again. A bead of blood began to trickle down my neck. He was strong.

"Zsasz. Knock it off." Joker said, annoyed.

"You can't deny me the mark…." He said. "I must have it."

"LET ME GO!" I demanded.

"Do you dream much, Sarina?" He questioned. I wasn't prepared for that question. "Of course you do. Everyday after school, you sit on your window seat and stare out the window. Thinking about your future. Where you'll be in twenty years. And you hope you're successful like your mother. And not a dead beat like the father you never knew." How did he know that? How in the world could he possibly know that? I didn't want to hear anymore so I wiggled my hand out of his clutch and punched him in the face. For once in my life was happy to have bony hand. He rolled over and I got back on top of him.

"How do you know that?" I snapped. He just smiled. I hated that. So I punched him in the face. He was knocked out. That's for sure. But my knuckle screamed in pain and I'm pretty sure he would wake up in a few minutes. There was blood on my knuckle and some on my throat. He wouldn't be out for long. "Well done Sarina. You've come a long way." Joker commented. I turned towards him.

"Listen up Joker and listen good. I'm pissed off and I will find you." I spat.

"Oh I'm counting on it." Joker replied with a giddy grin. "Once Batman's ready the party will start up. See you soon, sweets." The TV screen went to black.


	7. Secrets

(First off, I want to thank all my reviewers! I really appreciate the support and love for this story. Get ready for this chapter boys and girls. It's a doozy.)

Chapter 7

When Batman's ready? What was he busy doing? I'm sure he'd be alright. I mean, he's BATMAN! I looked at myself in the mirror. Was that what I really looked like? My outfit was ripped to shreds and my hair was a mess! I looked like Ke$ha after twenty parties in a row. Urg. Not a good look on me. I couldn't focus on the little things right now. My main goal was to hunt down Joker. I had to find him! Might as well start looking. It was easy to find my way out of the building. I decided to just start looking. Something was telling me to follow the outside edges of the island. I was practically right on the shoreline. I could see Gotham across the way. I should be back there right now. In my zebra PJs and that comfy sweatshirt. My heated blanket up all the way. I missed those days. It seemed like ages ago. I looked at my reflection in the water. I hated my hair right now SO MUCH!

"Why didn't I bring a hairbrush." I groaned mostly to myself. As I tried to fix up my hair something completely unexpected happened. Well, unexpected things had been happening all day. But this was REALLY unexpected. A giant fist shot out of the water and socked me in the face. I was slammed a good three feet in the air and plopped on my butt. A figure emerged from the water. The second my eyes laid on his face, I knew who it was.

"Bane." I said. Now was a good time for me to panic.

"Where is the Batman?" He questioned.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I replied. He glared angrily at me and threw me against the intensive treatment wall. Every bone in my body screamed in pain.

"You and Batman are working together." Bane growled.

"That doesn't mean I know where he is at all times." I replied. He countered my argument with another punch in the face. I stood up. I think my face was swelling.

"I have no problem with killing a niña." He spat. I didn't like the sound of this. Bane wanted to fight me. There was probably no way I was getting out of this without getting into a battle with Bane.

"What are you waiting for?" I questioned. With that he charged at me. I figured I could use the same method to kill him as I used with Joker's TITAN creatures. I chucked my batarang at him and dived out of the way. He slammed into the wall, confused. I rushed up to him and got in as many punches as I could. I got a good ten in before I hopped on his back. Ripping off a few of his tubes. He didn't like that. Bane punched me as hard as he could. I splashed right into the water. As I quickly pulled myself out he charged at me. I leaped out of the way. My shirt was practically falling off. I rushed out of the water as Bane slammed his fist into the ground. I was knocked on my butt. As I quickly jumped back up he charged. I chucked the batarang at him. He was stunned. I jumped on him and ripped some more tubes off. Bane threw me off of his back. It seemed like I was landing on my butt a lot lately. He ripped out a chunk of wall and chucked it at me. I was a centimeter away from losing my head. Bane charged once again. Third times a charm. I jumped on him for the final time and ripped off the last of his tubes. He got on his knees in pain. The wall started to collapse around. Guess it wasn't very smart to rip out part of a wall. He was buried under a pile of ruble. All was silent. Too silent. I didn't like it. Suddenly, Bane ripped through the ruble and charged at me. I jumped to the side. He kept on running. Before he could turn around I hit him in the back of the head with a batarang. Bane sank into the water. I looked down at my clothes. My shirt was falling off and I was drenched. I definitely needed a new outfit.

After half an hour of searching I stumbled upon the laundry room. I searched through the piles of laundry. I took a small inmate jumpsuit and cut it into a pair of shorts. I cut another bit of fabric to use as a belt. It was a couple sizes too big. Wouldn't want it falling off. Now for my shirt. I took a Doctor coat and cut it into a shirt. I tied it up like Daisy Duke, but not that high. Just above my belly button. I used some extra fabric to wipe off my makeup and spent the next ten minutes brushing my hair with my fingers. As I gazed at my reflection in the mirror I knew I looked pretty bad ass. It felt nice to change into a different outfit. I walked down the halls. It was time to explore. The room I walked into looked like an office. Well, what once was an office. Spray paint covered the wall. HA! HA! HA! An arrow pointing to the desk said: "Look here Sarina" Clearly the Joker wanted me to find this room. I walked up to the desk. Papers were scattered all over the desk along with a tape recording. I never really liked to read, so I played the tape first.

"Dr. Gibson's interview tape 16." It was my mom. I listened intently. "I have with me Harleen Quinzel."

"Call me Harley." She replied.

"Harley, you can't hide it from him forever." My mother said.

"I'm not going to! I can't wait to tell him! Tonight's the night!" Harley squealed.

"How far along are you?" My mom questioned. I knew exactly what was going on now. Harley was pregnant. Now I felt really bad. I knocked out a pregnant woman! Why would Joker let me fight his pregnant girlfriend? Maybe she never told him. Or maybe he was really, really crazy!

"A month!" Harley shouted. She was so excited.

"Have you thought of any names?" My mother asked.

"Joker junior." She giggled. Poor kid. He was going to have a horrible life. The tape started to skip.

"Dr. Gibson interview tape 20." She said. "I'm here with The Joker."

"The one and only." I could just picture the silly grin on his face.

"So I suppose Harley told you the news." My mom said.

"Yes she did." The Joker replied.

"How does that make you feel?" My mother questioned.

"Curious. I wonder if it'll be stupid like it's mother or smart like me." The Joker explained.

"You aren't excited?" My mother asked.

"You and I both know I'm not even going to see the kid. It'll be shipped out of here the second it's born." Joker said. "Harley's naive. She thinks we can raise it in an asylum and be one big happy family."

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked.

"Nah. It'll be funny to see her face when they rip the baby right out of her hands." Joker laughed. That's when the tape stopped. There was a piece of paper next to the recorder. It said 'Change the tape Sarina' There was another tape right on the desk. I pulled out the tape in the recorder and stared at the date. September 10th, 1996. This tape was a lot older then I thought it was. That means either Harley got an abortion or she had the baby already. I put the other tape in.

"So, it's a girl." My mother said.

"So it is." The Joker replied.

"I hear the baby is going to the orphanage shortly." My mom said.

"She doesn't have to." Joker said.

"What do you mean?" My mom asked.

"Face it Gibson. You're not getting any younger. Clocks a ticking." Joker said. "Why don't you take the baby. Raise her as your own."

"What?" My mom said.

"Think about it. The baby gets a good home and you're a mother. What you've always wanted to be." Joker said. The room was silent. "What do you say?" More silence.

"What should I name her?" My mom asked.

"Sarina." The Joker said. Everything froze. Me, time, space. "It's hebrew for one who laughs." The tape went silent. No No NO NO NO! This is a lie. It's one of Joker's tricks or something. Yeah. That's it. The tape stated up again.

"Shh. There there. Hush little baby, don't say a word." Harley was singing. They scary part was….it sounded familiar. "Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world. And if they don't laugh at out jokes. Momma's gonna stab out their goddamn throats." I sat down on the floor and started to cry. "And if they start to run away. Mamma's gonna paint the streets with blood." I knew the next lines.

"And once the blood starts to wash off. Momma's gonna blow some more heads off." I sang along. I knew those words. The only way I could know those words was if I had heard them before. No. No. This…how…..what? No. I'm not Joker and Harley Quinn's daughter! This can't be.

"And if the world still doesn't laugh. Momma's gonna go and poison them." Harley continued to sing the song on the tape. "And once the poison does it's job. Momma's gonna show you you're legacy." My legacy of death and despair. All the anger and raged boiled inside me. I stood up and flipped the table over. A paper fluttered into my hand. My birth certificate. The name on it. Harleen Quinzel and The Joker. Forget Poison Ivy. Forget Bane. Heck, Forget Killer Croc! This was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. Ever. The tape continued to play. "

And if the world still tries to fight. Momma's gonna burn their houses down." There was a pause. "And if you grow up with his smile." Harley's voice got all shaky. She sounded like she was going to cry. "Momma's gonna be so proud of you." I sobbed some more. I can't be. I can't be. Did Harley know? No, she couldn't of. She had no clue who I was when we were at the Botanical Gardens. I was going to talk to her. Joker was probably making the whole story up. Those were…..computer generated voices or something. And anyone can make a fake birth certificate. Yeah. This is all a lie. He probably implanted some fake memory chip in my brain. Yup. Mystery solved. I mean, when Batman did that DNA thing it lead straight to my mom. You can't argue with science! I stood up and charged out of the office. Joker couldn't be my father. We were nothing alike! I had convinced myself that I wasn't the child of two of Gotham's most ruthless criminals. But deep down inside…..I knew….I just knew that I was Joker Junior.


	8. The Last Laugh

(Thanks to everyone for reading this fanfic! It was so much fun to write and sadly it has to end. :( I hope you loved the story as much as I did and I'm considering writing an Arkham City sequel to this. Not quite sure though. If you guys think I should let me know. Well, I hope you enjoy! Please review! Gonna miss writing this A LOT!)

Chapter 8

As I thought about the whole situation it made complete sense. The way he knew I was Gibson's daughter by my hair color. The same bleach blonde as Harley. The reason the DNA trail to my mother was right in the middle of the pathway. It wasn't my mother's DNA we were following. It was Joker's DNA we were following. This is why Joker has been testing me all this time. Because he wanted to see if I was smart and cunning like him or dumb like Harley. Despite the logic, I shoved it all in the back of my head. It was all a lie. A clever clever lie. Right? There was a noise in the distance. Some kind of banging. So of course, I decided to investigate. When I stepped outside of the building I heard music playing. Fireworks exploded in the air.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, come on down to the party of a life time!" Joker's voice announced over the intercom. Guess the party was starting. And I was invited. I followed the fireworks in the sky. They'd lead me straight to Joker. I mean, he wasn't the kind of guy to miss his own party. The fireworks led me to the visitor's center and Batman. He glared at me.

"You couldn't just stay put could you?" Batman questioned, annoyed.

"Nope." I replied with a smile. He rolled his eyes as we walked up to the bouncer.

"Let's see here…..Sarina! You're on the list." He said.

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

"Bane…..uh….here it is Batman! You're the guest of honor!" He said.

"Congrats B-man." I said, looking up at him. He ignored me. We both walked in. The guards applauded for Batman as we walked down the hall. I used to dream about buff shirtless men cheering for me. Wasn't as amazing as I thought it would be. When we got in there. I saw the Joker dummy and Joker on the TV.

"Aren't you two excited! I mean, we've been building up to this moment all night. Don't tell you haven't been looking forward to it. I know I have. SURPRISE!" Joker said. All of a sudden, the dummy stood up and took the TV off of his head. Revealing the one and only Joker! How long had he been under there? He smiled at his Television counterpart. "Everyone said I should always be in television." He put the TV down. "You don't wanna miss this it'll be a blast." He starting walking away. "Ten….nine…..eight…..seven,six,five,four…three…..two….ONE!" With that, the TV exploded! Me and Batman were thrown on the ground. We pulled ourself up.

"Stay here." Batman said. "I'm going after him."

"Bats. After all we've been through do you really think I'm going to stay here?" I questioned. He didn't reply. He began to follow Joker. I followed Batman. After we went around a few corners we came upon Joker. Sitting on his thrown arguing with a…puppet?

"Why didn't you stop Batman!" He shouted angrily at the puppet.

"Me? It was your plan you goofy clown." The puppet replied. I raised an eyebrow at the whole situation. A couple guards ran up and attacked us. Batman got one down and I got the other. I was really getting the hang of this!

"Bah! I'm sending you back to the ventriloquist where you belong." Joker snapped, throwing the puppet at Batman. A growl erupted as a ginormous TITAN creature rushed towards us. He wore a guard uniform. He was chained up so he couldn't get to us, but I recognized him. That was the guard from the elevator. He eventually gave up and retreated to his cave.

"You two just had to spoil everything huh?" Joker snapped. "Beating up Bane. TWICE!" He looked at me when he said twice. "Feeding Scarecrow to Croc and slapping around Harley. My hobby by the way! And ruining all my precious venom plants."

"It's over Joker." Batman snapped.

"Over? Why my dear delusional dark knight, it hasn't even begun." Joker sneered. At the pull of a lever. The TITAN guard and his friend were released. If that wasn't bad enough a few more thugs joined them.

"Okay. You take one TITAN. I'll take the other." I said, getting my fists ready. "We'll get the little ones later."

"No." Batman said, stepping in front of me.

"I can handle them!" I argued. Batman didn't believe me. One of the TITAN creatures punched Batman. Knocking him over. I instinctively chucked a batarang at him. The TITAN slammed into the wall. I punched him and then jumped on his back. I made him charge threw the pile of thugs. He tried to throw me off the whole time. After slapping the other TITAN a few times he flung me off. I landed on my feet, looking at Batman. He just nodded at me. The fight was on. We knocked the thugs over with ease. Whenever the TITANs would charge, we'd fling our Batarangs at them, dive out of their way and then punch them until we got on their backs. It seemed like we had a good system going.

"You don't have to do this Sarina." Joker called. I did my best to ignore him. "Join me, sweetheart. Things would be a lot easier."

"I wouldn't join you if my life depended on it!" I shouted. With one last punch I knocked out my TITAN.

"It just might." Joker replied. We glared at each other for a long time and then I got back to the fight.

"I got the thugs!" I called to Batman. "You take the TITAN!" Batman focused on the big one while I fought off the little ones. I call them little ones because they're much smaller then the TITAN. However they're not little at all. They all made snide comments about how easy it would be to beat me. But I proved them wrong since only two of them got a punch in. All of the thugs were down. I turned to help Batman but he got it under control. He finished off the big one mere seconds after I was done. Joker burst into applause.

"Well done! You deserve a prize!" Joker smirked. Soon enough, Commissioner Gordon was hanging from the ceiling. "Your old pal Commissioner Gordon!" We glanced up at him. "Say. He looks all run down. Why don't we pep him up a bit." Joker pulled out his TITAN gun. My eyes widened as he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Batman shouted. He leaped in front of Commissioner Gordon, taking the shot.

"BATMAN!" I yelled. I rushed towards him. His muscles began to ripple.

"Get….away." He groaned. I backed up slightly. He slammed his fist in the ground, cracking it. I gulped. Joker ran down to join us.

"We're gonna have some fun now Sarina." He smirked. I glared at him. Batman was fighting it. " Hey you're trying to resist the change. That's not fair. He kicked Batman."

"Knock it off!" I shouted. I ran up and punched him. He shoved me aside like I was nothing. He was surprisingly strong for his small stature. My head slammed onto the floor. Everything was dizzy.

"C'mon! GIVE IN!" Joker shouted. I wasn't quite sure what Joker was saying. My head slammed pretty hard on the floor. The back of my head felt wet too. Probably covered in blood. My eyes began to focus again once Joker shot himself.

"Is he dead?" I asked Batman. I was completely wrong. Joker became the biggest TITAN I had ever seen. Bigger then croc. He smirked. Picking Batman up with one and and me with the other. I felt like a rag doll compared to him. He brought us up to the roof. He threw Batman into the ring and tossed me aside.

"Let's give the rubes something to talk about!" Joker shouted. "Two freaks in a fight to the death." Joker jumped into the ring with him. "And for one night, please welcome our guest referee Commisioner Gordon!" The fence Gordon was tied to electrified. Shocking him. Joker picked up Batman. "So c'mon. Change. Get crazy. It's the only way to beat me! You know you want to!" Batman yanked out the antidote from his utility belt.

"GIVE IT TO JOKER!" I screamed. He completely ignored me and used it on himself. I groaned.

"You wasted the antidote on yourself?" Joker laughed. He chucked him at the fence. "Now that's funny!" Joker laughed some more. "Hysterical! But you still spoiled my fun. For that I'm going to paint Arkham with your blood." This isn't good. How is Batman going to beat this guy! I pulled myself up. There had to be some way to stop him. After a while of Joker plumbing Batman he jumped out of the ring. "Excuse me, Bats." He ushered for a group of thugs to come in. "In you come boys. I've softened him up for you." The thugs jumped in and attacked him. Joker turned to me. I tensed up. How was I going to fight that? "Still going to stick with Bats? You're always welcome to join the family. Harley would just love it. One big happy family!"

"Not going to happen." I replied, standing my ground.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" Joker smirked. "C'mon. Who would you have more fun with? The clown prince of crime or the dork knight of boredom." I didn't reply. A helicopter flew off in the distance. "Hey is that Jack Rider's chopper I see." He started flexing for the cameras. I had a brilliant idea.

"BATMAN! BATCLAW!" I called. Batman understood what I meant and shot the batclaw at Joker.

"What are you doing?" He groaned. Batman yanked him into the ring. Getting his fingernail embedded in the floorboards. Batman got plenty of good punches in there. He got out of the floorboards and fought Batman for a while until he jumped back out of the ring. More thugs came in. He glanced at me with a wicked grin and picked me up and threw me into the ring. "Well go on my dear. Plenty of ass kicking for everyone." Batman looked at me.

"We're in this together, Bats. Whether you like it or not!" I smirked. We fought off the thugs as Joker stood there. He threw in little 'Presents for us.' I helped deal with them. Another helicopter zoomed in.

"Batman!" I shouted. I fought off the guards behind him as he pulled Joker down and did the same thing he did earlier. Joker eventually got out of the floorboards and swung at us. He slammed he right into the electric fence. It was not the most pleasant experience. Joker jumped out of the ring. The fight was even worse. More thugs and more of Joker's 'presents.' I was getting tired. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Another helicopter swooped by. Joker was in love with all this attention. I turned to Batman but he was busy fighting a thug. I yanked out the batclaw from his belt and shot it at Joker. It slammed into his back. I pulled and pulled but I just wasn't strong enough. Batman finished off his thug and yanked it out of my hands, pulling Joker down. He fell through and into the electrical wiring. He was shocked. Literally. He pulled himself out of the floorboards.

"I can take anything you throw at me." Joker said, chuckling. "You can't beat me. I'm actually going to win." I noticed Batman spraying something on his fist. "Ready for the next round?"

"Always." Batman replied. I smiled. Bats never gave up.

"What?" Joker asked shock.

"I'll never let you win." Batman stated. He charged towards the Joker. "Never." He punched him in the jaw. It must have been some kind of explosive because Joker slammed onto the floor with a loud bang. He tried to pull himself up but plopped back down. Joker was done. I smiled at Batman.

"You did it." I smirked. "You really are incredible."

"I didn't exactly do it alone." He replied. I blushed slightly. I think he was talking about me. After we helped Commissioner Gordon down, everything was chaos. But a good chaos. There were reporters everywhere and cops. Trying to get everything back to normal. I walked with Batman to his car. "I'll give you a ride." I smiled. A ride in the batmobile" You could pass that up. When we got in the car, I turned to Batman.

"I have to tell you something." I said. He looked at me. "Dr. Gibson isn't my mother." I pulled out the birth certificate. I managed to stash it in my pocket before I left the office. I didn't even realize I took it. Batman looked at it. I didn't have the guts to say it out loud. "Bats, am I going to turn into him?" I looked up at him. Truly concerned.

"No." Batman stated confidently. "Not after what I saw you do today."

"Thanks." I mumbled sheepishly. I hope Batman was right.

"I have something I need to ask you Sarina." Batman replied. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I saw something today. I saw me in you." He explained. "I want you to be my new batgirl." Did he just say what I think he said? Me batgirl? ME?

"You….really think I can be batgirl?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think that." He said.

"I…I don't know. My mom would kill me." I smirked

"Think about it." He said. He started up the engine. After what seemed like forever, we finally stopped in front of my house.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things." He replied. I got out of the batmobile.

"Thanks…you know….for everything." I said.

"It's my job." He said. I closed the door as he sped off into the night. As I stared at my house, I knew something wasn't right. A shift in the air, my own intuition. Something horrible was happening. There was a card taped to the door. 'One Last Laugh' was written on it. In Joker's handwriting. I ripped open the door.

"Mom!" I called. My mother walked into the door and smiled. I smiled back. I wanted to run up and hug her. Tell her I loved her so much. I didn't care that she lied to me whole life. I missed her. But I never got to do that.

"Sarina-" My mother started. Tears of joy were in her eyes. BAM! The house exploded. I was thrown back across the street. When I looked back at the house it was nothing but ash.

"MOM!" I screeched. I ran towards the house and dug through the ashes. She was probably buried under there. Yeah! That's it. I dug and dug until the fire department came and dragged me out of the ruble. Time seemed to stop. I screamed and cried. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't possibly be happening! It could have been hours or days. But I just sat on the curb crying as the firefighters dealt with the remains of my past life. I was covered in ash and soot. Tears streaming down my face. This just…this just can't be happening.

"Coffee?" A voice asked me. I looked up and saw Bruce Wayne sitting next to me.

"Bruce Wayne?" I questioned, shocked.

"You were expecting maybe Batman?" He asked. I smiled. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was.

"Don't be stupid." I replied. I took the coffee in his hand. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said. We were quiet for a while. "My condolences."

"You're the first one to say it." I sighed. "I still can't believe it happened."

"It's not easy. Believe me, I know." He commented.

"I guess….I'm….I'm getting dumped off at some orphanage soon." I replied.

"Not necessarily." He noted. I looked up.

"Oh?" I inquired.

"There's plenty of room at Wayne Manor. Maybe you could, stay there for a while." He suggested.

"Do you want to adopt me Mr. Wayne?" I asked, shocked.

"Why not." He replied.

"What…why do you want to adopt me? You barely know me?" I snapped. Bruce looked around and leaned in closer to me.

"I saw something in you today Sarina. Something I haven't seen in a while." He said. He pulled a batarang out of his pocket. "Me." No….It couldn't be. Bruce Wayne is BATMAN! What? How else could he possibly know that.

"No." I said.

"Yes." he replied. "So, are you willing to take me up on my offer?" I couldn't help but my smile. After everything that happened it was nice to know that I had someone I could count on. Someone I could depend on. Batman.

"When can I start?"


	9. Epilogue

(Hey guys! I know the story is over but I thought i'd let you know that the sequel to this story has just been posted! You should go check it out! It's called "A Dark Knight in Arkham City." So, instead os just putting up an authors note I decided to write an epilogue to go with it. Enjoy! And be sure to check out the sequel!)

Epilogue

(Three Weeks After Arkham Asylum)

Vickie Vale smiled at the camera in her cheery way. Her outfit was perfect, as usual. Her hair was just gorgeous. She looked camera ready. She stood in front of the Gotham City Courthouse. It was a winters day. The snow was gently falling down on the city. She wasn't the only reporter there. You could see Jack Ryder's crew in the corner of the screen.

"Hello Gotham. I'm here today at the Gotham City Courthouse to witness what everyone has been talking about. Millionaire Bruce Wayne is signing the paperwork to officially adopt Miss Sarina Gibson." Vicki Vale reported. A picture of the fifteen year old appeared in the corner of the screen. It was clearly a school photo. Judging by that cliche background. It screamed high school. "Miss Gibson is rumored to have been in the asylum when the Joker took over." The picture of Sarina faded off the screen. "After the tragic loss of her mother, Mr. Wayne offered to allow the poor girl into his home." The crowd erupted in shouts and cameras flashed everywhere. The camera zoomed in on Bruce Wayne and Sarina Gibson exiting the courthouse. Vicki Vale rushed up to join the mob of reporters and spectators around the two. Bruce smiled and waved at the camera like he had his entire life while Sarina looked like she didn't know what to do. She covered her eyes, avoiding the bright lights. But she smiled and tried to give the press a couple good shots.

"Sarina, how does it feel to be adopted by the richest man in all of Gotham?" A reporter asked.

"Pretty good." Sarina answered, awkwardly. She didn't look all that comfortable in the lime light.

"Miss Gibson, what are you going to do now?" Jack Ryder asked, fixing his hair. Bruce Wayne took over.

"We're going to Disney World." He answered with a smirk. With that, the two of them got into a nearby limo. Reporters screamed out their questions. They were never answered as they sped off down the road. The TV paused.

The Joker smiled to himself. Sarina had managed to get adopted by the one and only Bruce Wayne. She just kept surprising him. He sat in his favorite recliner in his hide out. Whenever he broke out of Arkham he would hide out here until he came up with a game plan. Except now, there wouldn't be an Arkham to go home too. "Mayor" Sharpie was shutting it down. Building some Arkham city. An entire community of criminally insane citizens. What a brilliant idea. Ever since Harley put two and two together and discovered that Sarina was her long lost daughter, she just couldn't get enough of her.

"That's our baby girl!" Harley squealed. "She's got your eyes."

"And my hair." Joker said. Harley was extremely confused.

"What?" She asked. Joker rewinded the show to where Bruce Wayne and Sarina were smiling for the cameras.

"Look at that strand of hair in front of her face." Joker stated. Harley squinted her eyes until she saw it. There was a greenish tint to it. Barely noticeable. But it was there. Harley gasped.

"She has your hair!" She cheered. "Oh Mistah J! Are we ever going to see our little girl again?"

"Of course we are! I have a feeling we'll be seeing her very soon." Joker smirked. That's when he started to cough.

"Are you alright Puddin'?" Harley asked, concerned. However, she got to close and Joker slapped her.

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "I've still got a bit of TITAN in my system. I'll be better in no time."

5 months later

(Sarina POV)

"BRUCE!" I called downstairs. "ALFRED?" No one answered. Where could they possibly have run off too? Bruce told me to dress up all fancy like because we were going to some 5 star restaurant for my birthday. Did they really just have me get all dress up for nothing? I started to walk down the great staircase. "Guys where-"

"SURPRISE!" My mouth dropped to the floor. The mansion was filled with practically everyone in all of Gotham.

"Oh my god." I said. It was a giant party just for me! Bruce threw me my dream sweet sixteen. I walked down the giant staircase. All eyes on me. The second I saw Bruce I gave him a giant hug. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Now go enjoy your party." Bruce said. I walked around the room and chit chatted with everyone. Reporters were there too. Claiming my birthday was the party of the century. I had a blast. I spent hours on the dance floor. I think I danced with everyone at that party! I even danced with someone who wasn't invited….

I began dancing with this man at the party. He wore a black suit and a hat that a gangster would wear in the twenties. I laughed because I was just having too much fun, but when I looked up into his face and realized exactly who it was.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart." The Joker smiled. I tried to break free from his grasp and run away. He just tightened his grip on me. "Wouldn't want to ruin your lovely party, now do we Sarina." He was right. I wasn't going to make a big scene. It wouldn't help and he'd probably just get away anyway. Maybe if I just listen to what he has to say he'll leave.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Every good birthday party needs a clown." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of your bull crap." I snapped.

"Can't a father dance with his little girl on her sweet sixteen?" He questioned. I gave him an evil glare. "Look sweets, I've just come to chat. You're sixteen and it's not too late to join me." I laughed.

"Finally, one of of your jokes are actually funny." I growled.

"Clocks a ticking Sarina." Joker said. "One of these days you'll be just like me." He took a strand of my hair and held it in his fingers. Then he let it drop. "You can't fight it forever." The song we were dancing to ended. "See ya real soon." With that, he left. As quickly as he appeared, he was gone. I was awestruck. I didn't really know what to do. A girl from my school rushed up to me.

"OMG! The Black Eyed Peas are here!" She cheered. "C'mon!" She dragged me through the crowds towards the band. I was a big Black Eyed Peas fan!


End file.
